


anywhere with you

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: A power outage interfering with date night could be bad luck, or it could be an opportunity for something else just as nice.





	anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> this was my half of a collab on amino -- technically the second half of the fic, with my collab partner writing the first, but i think it stands decently enough on its own too, so here it is

Shuichi had known that it would be more than just a little rain. Sure, he knew he had a slight tendency towards pessimism, something that many of his friends often tried to ease him out of, but that wasn’t what was going on here. They’d said on the weather that there was a possibility for severe storms, and Shuichi himself had felt the air starting to change.

Thinking there was a chance that it could all be fine after all, he’d let Rantaro talk him out of his worries. It would have been awfully romantic if his boyfriend was right, as if the earth itself wanted to allow them a perfect date after being apart for so long. That thought cheered him as he got ready, but before long, there was no choice but to crash back to reality.

He’d been absolutely right.

The sun hadn’t set yet, but with the thick gray clouds blanketing the sky, and the lack of artificial light now that the power had flickered out, it was dark enough to seem like several hours later than it really was. Shuichi chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. It certainly wasn’t how he would have preferred the evening to go, but Rantaro always managed to keep him happy and amused, even in the most inconvenient situations.

“Yeah, I don’t think we’re going anywhere for a while,” he said, a rumble of thunder from outside punctuating his statement. “It looks miserable out there, and chances are, the power’s out in more places than just here. A romantic dinner in the dark isn’t exactly…”

That got a laugh out of his boyfriend, who simply nodded and closed the door again in concession to the weather.

“You’ve got a point there. If we’re lucky, maybe it’ll blow over quickly and we’ll still get a chance at our night out. At the very least, we can still have movie night here once the power’s back on.” Rantaro’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and he smiled in a way that never failed to set Shuichi’s heart aflutter. “It’s no big deal. I’m just happy to be with you again.”

“I feel the same way.” Shuichi leaned in to kiss him, meaning every word. Sure, he was disappointed that their perfect date plans had been ruined, but not for his own sake. As long as they were together, he was happy, just like they’d agreed. He just wanted to make things perfect for Rantaro. Travel was his boyfriend’s passion, but Shuichi knew that there was rarely much time for relaxation on his trips. Whenever he got back after a long time out of the country, Shuichi did his best to provide that relaxation as much as he could. A thunderstorm and no power wasn’t exactly the perfect recipe for it.

“While we’re sitting around waiting, I’d love to hear about your trip,” he suggested, determined to rescue the situation. 

“Of course. I was thinking about you the whole time, wishing you could’ve been there. Let’s get comfortable and I’ll tell you all about it.” Shuichi understood exactly how so many girls swooned over just a few words or a simple look from Rantaro. He was stunning. Even Shuichi himself often found himself flustered and overwhelmed from his attentions, despite being together for over a year already. That kind of charm had to be seen to be believed.

They were soon snuggled up together on the couch, a light blanket spread over them both. It wasn’t necessary for warmth by any means, but it made things that much cozier in the light of the candles they’d arranged on the coffee table. Just as Shuichi had expected, Rantaro had plenty of stories from his travels. He was utterly captivated listening to them, watching how he lit up with excitement as if he were reliving each and every moment he described. 

“That’s amazing,” he said eventually, after Rantaro seemed to have run out of exciting things to tell him. “I’d love to come with you sometime, if you’d like.”

“Really?” Rantaro seemed almost innocent in that moment. Vulnerable, perhaps. The expression on his face was just so openly hopeful and almost disbelieving, a far cry from his usual confidence.

“Yeah, of course,” Shuichi said. “I haven’t gotten the chance to travel much on my own, but I’m definitely interested in seeing more of the world. Being able to do it with you by my side, telling me things I might never learn otherwise sounds like the perfect way, I think.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt himself being hugged a little tighter, and a kiss pressed to the top of his head.

“I’m so lucky to have you. It really means a lot to me that you’re always so interested in my hobbies and what I have to say. You don’t even realize how sweet you really are.”

“It’s nothing.” He could already feel his face heating up, glad that he was leaning back against Rantaro so his embarrassment wouldn’t be too visible. “That’s all part of being in a relationship, isn’t it? And besides, I really am interested. It’s not an obligation to me.”

“And that’s exactly what I mean when I say you don’t even realize it. People I’ve been with in the past...They weren’t interested in much of anything but my looks and my bank account. It still feels strange having something better than that.”

“You deserve to be appreciated,” Shuichi said quietly, turning his head to look at him. “You’re amazing, and if other people are too shallow to see it, that’s their loss.” He trailed a few slow, soft kisses along Rantaro’s jaw, watching as they prompted a smile to spread across his face.

“Thanks. Sorry for ruining the mood a little.” He gave a self-deprecating chuckle, glancing off to the side and raking a hand through his hair.

“Ruining the mood? What are you talking about. You didn’t ruin anything. I’m always more than happy to remind you of how much I love you.”

“Mm, I love you too. Now why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to the past few weeks? I’m sure I’m not the only one with exciting things to share.”

“Well, actually, you kind of are,” Shuichi said, laughing softly. “Everything was pretty calm here. Work, hanging out with our friends now and then, the usual. Nothing amazing. My biggest accomplishment was probably finishing a book I’d been meaning to read. Not exactly climbing mountains or hiking through the rainforest.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Rantaro replied, a playful sparkle in his eyes. “I think everything you do is pretty amazing.”

Once again, for what was probably the millionth time that night, Shuichi could feel himself blushing. Unable to stop the smile tugging at his lips, he merely snuggled closer, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Please. You’re the amazing one here,” he protested lightly. “Thank you, though.”

Time continued to steadily pass them by. The storm showed no signs of letting up soon, so they decided to go ahead with their planned movie night anyway, even if it wasn’t exactly as intended. Huddling close to watch on Shuichi’s laptop wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, and there had been no dinner out beforehand, but nonetheless, Shuichi could hardly remember the last time he’d been this happy. 

By the time the credits were rolling, Rantaro was half-asleep, eyes closed. Tired from the trip home, surely. The room was dark save for the glow of the computer screen anyway, a perfect environment for dozing off. Smiling to himself, Shuichi carefully shifted positions to card his fingers through Rantaro’s hair, holding him close. He didn’t often have a chance to be the protective one. 

The laptop was soon set aside on the coffee table, light growing dimmer. It was still early, but he was actually getting a little drowsy too. It would probably mess up his sleep schedule if he took a nap at this hour, but maybe just a few minutes wouldn’t hurt…

Just as he was closing his eyes, Shuichi saw a flash of brightness, making a quiet sound of surprise. Opening them again, he found the lights back on. The storm had died down, little more than the sound of rain, and the power had returned. 

He must have done just enough to wake Rantaro, who was now stirring groggily. 

“Mmh, sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” he mumbled, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. “I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was getting a little tired myself, and I didn’t just get back from a long trip. But look, the storm’s over.”

“Yeah, sure is. I guess we could still have our night out if we wanted to,” Rantaro said with a smirk. “I doubt anywhere’s too crowded right now.” Despite how exhausted he looked, Shuichi could tell that he was serious. He’d freshen up a little and go out as planned if Shuichi wanted to, despite it being hours past dinner time now. 

“We could,” he agreed. “But maybe tomorrow’s a better idea. For tonight, I’m fine right here.”


End file.
